


Honolulu Marathon [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: The Marathon: Before the birth of his baby in a few weeks, Steve wants to run the Honolulu Marathon. Danny isn't happy about it.Another Year, Another Marathon: Somehow, Danny finds himself as a participant in this year's Honolulu Marathon alongside Steve. Things can only be better than last year, right?





	Honolulu Marathon [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyWritesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyWritesStuff/gifts), [Nieceyluvsfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieceyluvsfanfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Marathon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694094) by [IzzyWritesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyWritesStuff/pseuds/IzzyWritesStuff). 



>  
> 
> Many thanks to IzzyWritesStuff for permission to record her story and to Cybel for the awesome cover art!

Length: 00:45:02

File size: 45.9 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HonoluluMarathonbyIzzyWritesStuffLibrarychick_94.mp3)


End file.
